Funds are requested to support the travel of speakers invited to the 52nd annual symposium of the Society for Developmental Biology (SDB), which will be held June 17-19, 1993 at Brown University, Providence, RI and Woods Hole, Mass. This year's symposium is organized by David McClay, current President of the SDB. The title of the Meeting will be "Annual Meeting of the Society for Developmental Biology" with a broad range of topics selected for the six platform sessions. Topics will include "Gamete Morphogenesis, Fertilization and Egg Activation", "Cell Interactions", "Pattern Formation", "Transcriptional Regulation in Development", "Axial Organization of the Embryo," and "New Approaches Being Applied in Model Developmental Systems". Each session will include several different animal and plant model systems in order to show the diverse mechanisms for solving a variety of developmental problems. In addition, several minisymposia are being planned on plant development, evolutionary problems associated with development, developmental genetics, and organogenesis. In the past five years the meeting has been of medium-size (300-400 registrants) with a single platform session (about 30 speakers total) and 60-80 posters presented at two sessions. This year the last day of the Meeting will be held at Woods Hole, a short distance from Providence, RI. The symposium on the last day will celebrate the 100th anniversary of the Woods Hole Embryology Course, a course that has had a strong role in the training of Developmental Biologists in the United States and around the World. The meeting is attended by graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and senior researchers.